


Dragon's Treasure

by DragonLover19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged Up, Draco Dipper, F/M, Semifers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: Pacifica wasn't sure what she was thinking when she agreed to care for a Semifer, but she wounded up having one living with her. With her parents out on a trip, half of the staff on vacation, and mostly having no clue how to care for her new roomie, she has to go through everyday life trying to help settle the Semifer in. Only problem was that things aren't as easy as she thought it would be. Especially since her Semifer was half DRAGON!Mostly told through Pacifica's point of view





	Dragon's Treasure

When I was a young girl, I always thought that no matter what I did, nobody seemed to notice me. At home or out in the public.

I was always doing what my parents told me to do. How to act, how to talk, what to wear and who to hang out with. I went along with it because I didn’t know how I was supposed to act.

Maybe it was the reason why I never really viewed my parents as ‘parents’.

Or maybe it was because I was tired of living the life they gave me. How people viewed me.

Whatever the reason was, whatever the motive came from, I’m sure it wasn’t supposed to wind up like this.

People wearing heavy armor lined against the road on both sides starting from the entrance of the mansion all the way to the gates, and even further along. Each person wore thick material that covered their whole bodies, carrying a thick shield and metal rods. I don’t know why someone would go to this much trouble. But then again I didn’t know what to expect a few days ago.

It all started about a week ago when a lady came knocking at the door. She was a nice person I guess. She spoke kindly to me, kept her eyes in level with mine, and she didn’t have anything on her that demanded that I give her full on attention. I felt, relaxed, by her presence.

Maybe that’s why I wasn’t so shocked when she told me who she was. Her name was sort of famous for some years now after she had introduced the world of Semifers to the human race. It was all over the news once word started to spread around of the existence of monsters.

 **Akira Densuke Brings The World of Monsters and Creatures To Life!** At least that’s what the headlines read when the news published them.

She was the ambassador for Semifers to live in peace with humans, and had gone great lengths to provide peace between the two species. She had won a good deal of respect and admiration all around from both sides.

I guess I should have considered myself lucky to meet her face to face. Until she told me the reason why she was there in the first place.

I should have figured it was about a Semifer, though, I had no idea what I was in for. Akira had been trying to find someplace that could house a convicted Semifer after some sort of accident that needed to be investigated.

I was going to say no. I was going to ask why my place of all things. I was going to tell her how my parents despised Semifers on all sorts of levels and while they were away they would greatly disprove of having one living under their roof.

But the way she talked about this Semifer. The way she looked and acted.

I couldn’t say no.

Before I knew it, I was signing paperwork that sealed my fate and the Semifer’s. While I wasn’t told exactly what type of Semifer I was bringing into my house, they did give me a bit of info about them.

Apparently the Semifer was a young male of 19, the same age I was. From what I they told me about him, he was mostly a loner who enjoyed reading a book or two. The word nerd crossed my mind. I was given a picture so I would know what this guy looked like.

The picture only had a close up of his face. Dark brown curly locks of hair, a small jaw with a small round nose, and brown eyes. He… didn’t look too happy in the picture.

I wasn’t happy either when some people came and started to make some ‘changes’ to the mansion. Particularly the large cage they built around the place. Including installing cameras around mostly everywhere.

But now the day arrived that the Semifer was to arrive on my doorstep. I was more than nervous at this point. I rarely had any interaction with any Semifers before and what’s worse was I didn’t know what to expect.

I glanced down at myself. White jeans, purple shirt, violet jacket, and white sneakers. Nothing formal or fancy like I would usually wear, but it was all I had that felt right. At least I hoped it would be. I want to make a good first impression. Mother always told me that first impressions were always the most important of all else.

Sighing, I checked the time on my phone. 1:27 p.m. It would still be three minutes till the Semifer arrived.

 _But this is ridiculous! Why would anyone go to such lengths for one Semifer?_ I glanced at the squad lining the road. _It couldn’t have been that bad of a crime if they’re letting a convicted Semifer live here._

Something was coming up the driveway, catching my attention. The gates parted ways as a black car drove in, followed closely by a large armored van. I was more nervous than ever. But like a proper lady, I kept my face neutral. Didn’t want any of the commoners to think I was scared of this Semifer.

The car came to a stop at the steps to the porch, the van stopping a few feet behind it. Once it came to a stop, the troopers surrounded the van, squatting down with their shields up.

That was… unnerving. The car opened on the passenger side and a lady stepped out. Her whole stature screamed authority, sun glasses included. She looked to be in her late thirties, and thin. VERY thin.

“Northwest?” I admirably jumped a bit.

“Y-yes?” I stepped forward, looking up at the lady.

“Andrew Smith. I’m here to drop off the Semifer that you’ve agreed to watch.” She held out her hand, which I quickly grasped and shook. “I would have been here earlier, but my license is still revoked so we had to arrive on slow speed.” I didn’t know if it was a joke or if she was being serious.

“Anyway.” She withdrew her hand from mine, taking out a card from her pocket. “I’ll be in charge of monitoring the Semifer progress of living statues while he stays here with you. I’ll be stopping by once a week to check up on him. If there’s anything you need or if there’s any problem just call me up and I’ll be there to answer.”

I took the card, nodding. “Actually, I do have one question.” I glanced at the van. “What’s with all the army guys?”

“… She didn’t tell you, did she?”

“Tell me what?”

Andrew sigh, motioning me to follow. “Miss Akira has a bad tendency to forgetting to mention some ‘unique’ features of Semifers that are assigned to live with cohost families.” We stopped at the back of the van.

My eyes wandered the heavy locks that two men were undoing. “While we do want to keep the best in mind for both human and Semifer well beings, some lengths have to be made to be sure things go smoothly.”

“Sooo, why all the heavy security? Is this Semifer even safe?” I took a step back, feeling knots tightening in my stomach.

“Oh he’s perfectly safe, I assure you. But do to the circumstance of his case, the officials had placed him under security watch. And do to his type of Semifer, they wanted to put in the highest of priorities to make sure that he doesn’t try anything.”

“What type of Semifer is he?” I asked as the last lock was removed. I watched as the doors were opened. Darkness was all I could see, but faintly I could see an outline of someone leaning in the far back.

“… H-hello?”

A pair of eyes slowly opened, looking straight at me. I froze on the spot. A moment passed before the figure started to move, walking towards the light and stepping out.

“Miss Northwest, I would like you to meet Dipper Pines.”

I took in the sight before me. Small build body, baggy jeans, ripped t-shirt with a ghost print on it, scales, clawed fingers, tail, and large pair of wings folded against his back with his arms crossed over his chest, looking very impassive as he stared me down.

“The Draco class Semifer.”


End file.
